


The Days are Long

by zenelly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The day’s lazy haze of heat was being dispelled by the stiff breeze, and Demyx leaned comfortably back into his boyfriend’s arms. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days are Long

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://theplumtomato.livejournal.com/profile)[**theplumtomato**](http://theplumtomato.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of " _I request a fic of either Seiner or Zemyx, on their fourth anniversary. All cuddles and lovings and happy happy times (or in the case of Seiner, badly disguised sap XD)_ " I picked Zemyx, because my OTP needs its lovin'. And somehow, this morphed into a sequel-thing to [Silence is Golden](http://zenelly.livejournal.com/tag/silence%20is%20golden). I'm just not going to question my brain anymore.

Shivering against his skin, a cool breeze danced across Demyx’s arms and torso, raising goose-bumps as it winded its way through the tall stalks of grass, threading between trees and rocks. With a sigh, Demyx sat down on the ridge.

“Enjoying yourself, Demyx?”

Demyx grinned over his shoulder at Zexion and gestured the shorter man nearer. “Not much has changed in four years, has it, Zexion?”

“Four and a half since we’ve been here,” Zexion corrected, but he still sat behind Demyx and wrapped his arms around the blond’s shoulders, breath puffing warm against his ear. “No, not much has changed.”  
They were silent for a bit, looking out over the forested hills and valleys in the fading light. Lights from the city flickered on like fireflies in the distance, vague gold lights outlined in the dark. The day’s lazy haze of heat was being dispelled by the stiff breeze, and Demyx leaned comfortably back into his boyfriend’s arms.

A slight pause, a hitch of anticipatory breath. Demyx waited for Zexion to speak, still conversant in the slate-haired man’s silences even years after the need was gone.

“…When I first met you, I wanted you to go away.” Demyx started to protest, but was stalled by a hand over his mouth. He subsided with a grumble. “You talked too much. And I just wanted to be left alone. My aunt and uncle were never comfortable around me, so I was glad to be gone from there. But you were in the room, talking to me, and I…. I figured out later that I was actually grateful for your company.”

Demyx laid his head back on Zexion’s shoulder, nosing into the curve of his jaw and listening to the still slightly raspy voice of his lover.

A slightly calloused hand stroked his cheek before Zexion continued. “I loved listening to you spill your mind to me. Loved that you could trust me that much.”

“Well duh,” Demyx added, rolling his eyes. “I was completely in love with you. Had been since the first month we were there.”

“Shut up, Dem,” Zexion said fondly. “You remember how I was. Not speaking, barely any sort of interaction with people, irritable when there was. But not with you.” He let out a breath that ruffled the hairs on Demyx’s forehead, tickling his skin. “I just… You know what the first word I said was?”

Demyx blinked, eyelashes dragging against Zexion’s neck. “You laughed at me.”

A shake of his head. “No. When we came here the first time, I… I couldn’t sleep, so I came into your room to listen to your breathing. And I said your name. The first word I spoke was your name.”

Demyx processed that fact for a bit, turning it over in his head and trying to find an angle that didn’t make him want to squirm in glee. “Really?” he asked, and if his voice was slightly breathless, he didn’t think Zexion was paying enough attention to notice.

“Yes.”

“Mmmm, that’s sappy as fuck, Zexion.” Demyx laughed though, pulled Zexion’s arms tighter around him, kissed the soft skin of Zexion’s neck. And Zexion turned his face down for a kiss.

The light around them was almost completely gone except for the city’s bobbing firefly lights and the wind was picking up, but the heat of the day was still radiating from the rocks underneath them, and they were warm, so warm, and the quiet between them was perfectly formed and beautiful.


End file.
